En attendant Noël
by Picotti
Summary: James Sirius Potter a treize ans et il attend Noël avec impatience. Aujourd'hui, premier décembre, il compte les jours.
1. 1er Décembre

**1er DECEMBRE**

C'était l'arrivée des premières neiges sur Poudlard qui mirent la puce à l'oreille de James Sirius Potter : Noël approchait.

Du jour au lendemain, une ambiance de fêtes sembla envahir le château et James se sentit tout guilleret. Les vacances, les cadeaux, le repas de Noël au Terrier, il avait hâte de déjà y être. Enverrait-il un hibou à ses parents, comme les années précédentes pour leur donner sa liste ? James était grand cette année. Il avait treize ans ! Mais d'un autre côté, les fêtes étaient le moment idéal pour ne plus grandir et garder une âme d'enfant.


	2. 2 décembre

**2 DECEMBRE**

James écouta à peine les cours ce jour-là. Régulièrement, son regard était attiré vers la fenêtre et le parc tout enneigé et il rêvait à la bataille de boules de neige qu'il allait pouvoir disputer avec ses cousins. Il avait entendu dire que Teddy serait là pour les vacances, ce qui était de plus en plus rare depuis qu'il était avait entamé ses études de médicomagie.

Il soupira, pressé d'être enfin au Terrier mais lorsque le professeur de métamorphose l'interrogea, il ne sut pas répondre, perdit dix points pour Gryffondor, ce qui lui donna encore plus envie d'être en vacances.


	3. 3 décembre

**3 DECEMBRE**

Confortablement installé sur son lit, James préparait la liste de cadeaux qu'il allait envoyer à ses parents. En première ligne, il avait écrit « un hibou » mais l'avait finalement barré pour le remplacer par « un faucon ». Ouais, ça, c'était cool. Avec un sourire satisfait, il continua, se souciant peu de l'encre qu'il renversait sur sa chemise : un balai de course, une nouvelle tenue de Quidditch, un assortiment de boîtes à Flemme de la boutique de l'oncle George, l'une de ces figurines de dragon qui crachait de petites flammes et qui faisait fureur parmi les jeunes sorciers.


	4. 4 décembre

**4 DECEMBRE**

« Monsieur Potter, sortez donc un peu de votre rêverie et suivez donc le cours. »

James fit la grimace. C'était la troisième fois cette semaine qu'il perdait des points à cause de son inattention. Comme quoi, les professeurs n'étaient jamais contents. D'habitude, il les perdait à cause de son comportement profondément perturbateur.

« Vous ferez vingt centimètres de plus sur les quatre propriétés des Champignons Magiques de Nouvelle Zélande. »

Il pesta tout bas. C'était injuste, les vacances de Noël étaient prévues pour les fêtes pas pour les devoirs. Comment allait-il trouver le temps de tous les faire ?


	5. 5 décembre

**5 DECEMBRE**

« Le Poudlard Express partira à 9h le 20 décembre, merci aux élèves qui désirent rester dans l'enceinte de l'école pour la durée des vacances de bien vouloir inscrire leur nom ci-dessous. »

James hurla de joie, encore deux semaines et il rentrerait chez ses parents. Encore quinze jours et ils se rendraient au Terrier où il retrouverait ses cousins et cousines qui n'avaient pas encore l'âge d'aller à Poudlard, sa sœur également qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis l'été.

Tout à sa joie, James serra son frère dans ses bras, ignorant ses cris et ses gesticulations. Quel rabat-joie cet Albus.


	6. 6 décembre

**6 DECEMBRE**

Le professeur Binns leur fit un cours sur la Saint Nicolas et la légende de ce sorcier qui avait sauvé la vie à des enfants. James n'en était pas sûr mais il lui semblait qu'il avait droit à ce cours chaque année. Est-ce qu'il arrivait au professeur Binns de se mettre au goût du jour ? Il se dit que ce non et qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que son père ait suivi exactement les mêmes leçons. S'il fouillait ses affaires dans le grenier, peut-être trouverait-il de quoi sécher les cours d'histoire jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité.


	7. 7 décembre

**7 DECEMBRE**

James dépensa son argent de poche à Pré-Au-Lard : un porte-clé qui faisait de la lumière pour Lily, un livre sur la légende des trolls pour Albus, un rappelle-tout de poche pour sa mère et un scrutoscope qui chantait des chants de Noël pour son père. Il aurait aimé pouvoir acheter un peu plus pour ses autres cousins et cousines mais les noises et les gallions commençaient à se faire rare et cette boîte de fondants du chaudron l'attirait irrésistiblement.

Il retrouva Fred chez Honeydukes et tous deux se lancèrent dans une discussion très animée au sujet des futures vacances.


	8. 8 décembre

**8 DECEMBRE**

James envoya un nouveau hibou à ses parents pour ajouter à sa liste de cadeaux une cage et un gant de vénerie pour son faucon.

Il comptait maintenant les jours jusqu'aux vacances, plus que douze, ce qui signifiait que dans dix-sept jours très exactement, il fêterait Noël au Terrier. Ça lui sembla affreusement long. Jamais il ne serait capable de tenir jusque là, il était beaucoup trop impatient. Comment donc faisaient Albus et Rose pour paraître aussi sereins et naturels. Etaient-ils réellement humains ? Etait-ce possible d'ignorer ainsi la proximité des vacances et de Noël ? James en doutait sincèrement.


	9. 9 décembre

**9 DECEMBRE**

« Non monsieur Potter, l'hiver les saules cogneurs ne se couvrent pas de guirlandes. Bien que votre devoir m'ait beaucoup fait rire, il mérite un D. »

James fit la moue. Ses parents n'allaient pas aimer. Il ferait mieux de se méfier d'ailleurs, s'il ramenait trop de mauvaises notes, il pourrait bien être puni. L'année passée, sa mère l'avait menacé de ne pas lui donner un seul cadeau s'il ne ramenait pas au moins un O à ses examens de fin de trimestre. Pour l'instant, cette année, elle n'avait encore rien dit mais James savait que ça n'allait plus tarder.


	10. 10 décembre

**10 DECEMBRE**

Plus que dix jours avant les vacances, quinze avant Noël. James avait l'impression d'être un gnome de jardin à l'entrée du plus grand jardin du monde. Partout autour de lui, les conversations ne concernaient plus que les vacances et les cadeaux que chacun avaient demandé. James et ses copains avaient tous ajouté un dragon miniature à leur liste, pour pouvoir faire des combats et des échanges. Ah, si seulement ses parents pouvaient lui en acheter un, il serait le garçon le plus heureux de monde.

En attendant, il passa sa soirée à plancher sur son devoir de potions en soupirant.


	11. 11 décembre

**11 DECEMBRE**

James et Albus se disputèrent une terrible bataille de boules de neige dans le parc. A leurs cris et à leurs rires, vinrent s'ajouter ceux de beaucoup d'autres élèves et en quelques secondes à peine, tous se mirent à se battre et à se poursuivre en hurlant. Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serpentard et Serdaigle, tous unis et tous montés les uns contre les autres.

James avisa la cravata jaune de Fred et lui envoya une boule en pleine figure. La riposte fut à la hauteur de ses attentes.

Au soir, il regagna son dortoir en grelottant de froid et trempé jusqu'aux os.


	12. 12 décembre

**12 DECEMBRE**

Il était maintenant à mi-chemin de la veillée de Noël. Tous les jours, James barrait soigneusement une page de son agenda. Chaque soir, il murmurait : « encore un de moins ».

L'école était maintenant entièrement décorée pour les fêtes. La liste des élèves qui ne rentraient pas chez eux commençait à s'allonger. Pour rien au monde James n'aurait voulu y ajouter son nom même si son meilleur ami y avait inscrit le sien. Il lui aurait bien proposé de venir chez lui pour les vacances mais grand-mère Molly et grand-père Arthur allaient déjà avoir beaucoup de monde chez eux.


	13. 13 décembre

_Ecchymose : Noël a pris une signification différente chez moi aussi depuis que mon père est parti avec une autre femme. D'ailleurs, je crois que si je n'avais pas eu un petit à la maison, j'aurais eu du mal de trouver le cœur à le fêter. Quant aux vacances, moi je les attends pas trop, je suis en plein dedans ^^. Quant à James, je crois effectivement qu'il tient à la fois de son grand-père et de son oncle, ce qui fait quelqu'un d'assez particulier, je te l'accorde._

**13 DECEMBRE**

James pria de toutes ses forces pour que le professeur de sortilèges lui rende un devoir noté d'un O mais lorsqu'il récupéra son parchemin, il constata avec dépit qu'il n'avait obtenu qu'un E. Ce n'était pourtant pas si mal que ça, d'habitude, en sortilèges, il décrochait difficilement des A. Ce n'était pourtant pas parce qu'il n'y arrivait pas mais plutôt parce que qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire d'effort.

James voulait devenir un grand joueur de Quidditch ou dresseur de dragons, comme son oncle Charlie. Il n'aurait sûrement pas besoin de savoir enchanter un oreiller en plumes d'hippogriffe pour ça.


	14. 14 décembre

**14 DECEMBRE**

James n'en revenait pas ! Albus n'avait pas demandé de dragon miniature dans sa liste de cadeaux. Il était davantage intéressé par un attirail de potions tout neuf et un télescope à lentille de cristal. Comment pouvait-on autant s'intéresser aux études ? James n'y entendait rien. Il tenta de faire revenir son frère sur sa décision et lui proposa même d'en demander un qu'il lui donnerait ensuite mais Albus resta intraitable. Il ne voulait pas de cadeaux qu'il lui donnerait ensuite.

James était déçu. Lui qui s'imaginait déjà gagner le dragon de son frère, il pouvait aller se ranger !


	15. 15 décembre

**15 DECEMBRE**

Cinq jours ! Dans cinq jours, James allait monter à bord du Poudlard Express et rentrer au Square Grimmaurd pour y retrouver ses parents et sa sœur. Il savait que là-bas, à des centaines de kilomètres de Poudlard, Lily ne tenait plus en place non plus. Oh, comme il avait hâte de lui raconter toutes les nouvelles choses qu'il avait vu et vécu depuis la rentrée.

Comme il avait hâte aussi de revoir Teddy et Victoire, Hugo qui l'écouterait parler de Poudlard avec de yeux ronds d'admiration.

Il soupira. Cinq jours. Encore cinq jours. Ce n'était même pas une semaine.


	16. 16 décembre

**16 DECEMBRE**

Potions : cinquante centimètres de parchemin sur les baumes auto-bronzants.

Histoire de la magie : trente-cinq centimètres de parchemin sur la confédération des sorciers d'Afrique du Sud et vingt centimètre sur la guerre qui a suivi la déclaration des droits du sorcier.

Métamorphose : révisions du sort de protéisme complexe.

Sortilèges : quarante centimètres de parechemin sur les sorts de lévitation simple.

Soins aux créatures magiques : trente centimètres de parchemin sur le gnome d'Amérique latine.

Astronomie : cinquante centimètres sur les constellations de l'hémisphère sud.

Etude des runes : traduction du texte de Plinus sur la petite magie printanière.


	17. 17 décembre

_Ecchymose : ouah, tu as le même prénom que l'une de mes meilleures amies, c'est dingue ^^. Personnellement, c'est un prénom que je trouve très joli._

**17 DECEMBRE**

James en avait par-dessus le sombral des devoirs. Dans trois jours il serait en vacances et à partir de maintenant plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Evidemment, il fut énervé toute la journée, à tel point qu'il perdit plus de cinquante points pour Gryffondor et qu'il écopa de deux heures de retenue pour le soir même. Mais plus rien ne pouvait entamer sa bonne humeur. Dans une semaine, c'était Noël : le repas au Terrier, les cadeaux, la famille. Poudlard et les études étaient désormais vite relégués au second plan. Même Albus et son caractère serein ne parvenait plus à l'agacer.


	18. 18 décembre

**18 DECEMBRE**

James reçut ce matin-là une beuglante de la part de ses parents. Apparemment, son directeur de maison, excédé par les plaintes à son sujet qu'il avait dû recevoir tout au long de la journée, avait pris sur lui d'envoyer un hibou à Harry et Ginny Potter.

Comme James aurait pu s'y attendre, sa mère le menaçait de passer Noël tout seul au grenier ou à la cave si jamais ils recevaient à nouveau un autre hibou le concernant. Mais James n'en avait cure, des beuglantes, il avait pris l'habitude d'en recevoir et, à force, ça ne faisait plus autant d'effet.


	19. 19 décembre

_Ecchymose : si ça peut te rassurer, je ne vois pas non plus arriver Noël avec un grand enthousiasme. Si je fais des efforts, c'est uniquement pour mon fils. Et encore, à son âge il s'en fiche pas mal, je me demande bien pourquoi je me décarcasse autant. J'envie presque mon frère de travailler en fait mais chez nous on a pas de garde pour les fêtes._

**19 DECEMBRE**

Le départ du Poudlard Express était fixé au lendemain matin à neuf heures. Après une interminable journée de cours, James se précipita en hurlant dans son dortoir pour y emballer dans sa malle les affaires dont il aurait besoin pour ses vacances. Il fit bien attention de prévoir suffisamment de place pour y caser ses cadeaux au retour. Il était hors de question de devoir en laisser un seul derrière lui. Même le plus petit ou le plus insignifiant.

Au moment d'aller se coucher cependant, il dut rouvrir sa malle. Dans son excitation, il y avait déjà rangé son pyjama.


	20. 20 décembre

_Ecchymose : pour pallier à mon manque d'organisation, je me suis marié ^^. Bref, mon fils est encore tout petit oui, il a eu un an ce week-end. C'est pour ça que Noël ou pas Noël, il n'en a rien à faire mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas le fêter avec lui, même si, sincèrement, j'ai pas trop envie de faire la fête. Mais bon, mon beau-frère sera là, peut-être que dans l'ambiance du moment, je me sentirai un peu moins morose. J'espère en tout cas qu'il en sera de même pour toi._

**20 DECEMBRE**

James se leva aux aurores pour être prêt à l'avance afin d'être sûr de ne pas louper le départ du Poudlard Express. A neuf heures, il était installé dans un wagon avec Fred, Albus et Rose et tous les quatre parlaient avec excitation des jours qui allaient suivre et, surtout, des cadeaux qu'ils attendaient.

La bonne humeur de James grimpa encore d'un cran lorsque Fred lui raconta qu'il avait lui aussi ajouté l'un des fameux dragons miniatures à sa liste. Rose, elle, leva les yeux au ciel, décidément, les garçons n'en avaient que pour la guerre et les jeux dangereux.


	21. 21 décembre

**21 DECEMBRE**

Une odeur de pâtisserie planait dans toute la maison. Albus et Lily passèrent la journée à décorer le sapin dans le grand salon. James, lui, qui s'estimait trop grand pour ce genre de choses tenta de tuer le temps en entamant mille petites activités qu'il ne termina jamais.

Lorsque Harry revint du travail, il trouva une maisonnée chaleureusement décorée et trois enfants trépignant d'impatience à l'idée de se rendre au Terrier. Cette vie de famille qui lui avait tant fait défaut au cours de sa propre enfance l'émut tellement qu'il dut se mordre la joue pour n'en laisser rien voir.


	22. 22 décembre

**22 DECEMBRE**

Ron et Hermione déposèrent Rose et Hugo au square Grimmaurd tôt le matin avant de partir pour le ministère. Albus fut particulièrement ravi de retrouver sa cousine avec qui, à Poudlard, il passait la majeure partie de son temps. James lui, resta en majeure partie avec Hugo et tous deux disputèrent de longues parties de bataille explosive ou de bavboules miniatures.

James raconta à son jeune cousin des centaines d'histoires sur Poudlard. Il ne lassait décidément pas de son regard ébahi et de sa bouche bée d'admiration.

Au soir, Teddy vint les rejoindre. Lily lui sauta joyeusement dans les bras.


	23. 23 décembre

_Je m'excuse d'envoyer les derniers drabbles à l'arrache mais suite à un accident je suis forcé de rester chez moi, immobilisé. Mes beaux-parents ont eu pitié de moi et viennent donc m'enlever d'ici quelques minutes. Je vous laisse néanmoins mes derniers drabbles sur James. Bonne lecture, Joyeux Noël à tous et à lundi._

**23 DECEMBRE**

En milieu d'après-midi, tout le monde prépara son sac en vue du prochain séjour au Terrier. Lorsque Harry rentra, ils l'attendaient tous impatiemment dans le grand salon. Teddy se proposa d'emmener Lily avec lui en transplanage d'escorte et James le supplia de l'emporter également. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour le faire céder.

James adorait transplaner, et plus encore lorsqu'il le faisait avec Teddy. Son cousin était définitivement son modèle même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il était définitivement trop dissipé pour lui ressembler un jour.

Au Terrier, une grande partie de la famille était déjà là, notamment Fred et Roxanne.


	24. 24 décembre

**24 DECEMBRE**

Le réveillon de Noël au Terrier en compagnie de toute la famille fut mémorable. Après la grande bataille de boules de neige qu'ils disputèrent tous ensemble dans le jardin, George donna à chacun des enfants des feux de Bengale et des crackers de son invention. Avec de grands cris de joies, il observèrent des silhouettes enflammées danser dans l'obscurité et s'amusèrent à faire jaillir des bonbons et autres gadgets amusants dans de grandes explosion.

Le repas fut somptueux et lorsqu'il alla finalement se coucher avec Fred et Albus, dans l'ancienne chambre de son oncle Percy, James tomba instantanément de sommeil.


	25. 25 décembre

**25 DECEMBRE**

Ses parents n'avaient pas oublié le dragon miniature qui lui faisait tant envie. Avec des yeux ronds d'étonnement, il découvrit son nouveau Boutefeu Chinois. Il eut également son premier balai à lui pour être plus efficace sur le terrain de Quidditch, un assortiment de pétards et de fausses baguettes, un pull-over orange sur lequel apparaissait la première lettre de son prénom, le dernier album des Bizard Sisters et bien d'autres cadeaux qui lui plurent tous autant les uns que les autres.

Il passa ainsi une partie de la journée à faire combattre son Boutefeu contre le Vert Gallois de Fred.


End file.
